Duped
by SopherGopherroxursox
Summary: Remains are found in the Warehouse, and the Bones team are called in. Only one problem: they don't trust Pete, who they believe is Sully. Both groups learn about the events that happened in D.C. 2 years ago, while the Jeffersonian crew solve the murder. Minor spoilers for Bones episode 2X15.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This takes place during season 5 of Bones, and season 3ish of Warehouse 13. HG is back, but there's no Sykes. The memory/flashback/old case is episode 2X15 of Bones.

This is told in 3rd person, with maybe some 1st person from the killer.

* * *

Unknown…

"No…" Leena groaned. "Get Booth…" Her cry faded away as she lost her strength. Her eyesight failed, along with her heart. She was gone.

* * *

The Lab…

"Bones, we have a case!" Booth yelled into the lab.

"But Booth, these remains need to be identified immediately." Brennan complained. "It's extremely rare that you find Ancient Egyptian remains that have been left unmummified."

"Sorry Dr. Brennan, this is straight from the higher-ups." Cam said, buttoning her lab coat. "Someone called …Fredrick. The whole team has to go to South Dakota. There was a mysterious murder at an IRS warehouse."

"An _alleged_ IRS warehouse." Hodgins added. He turned to Brennan. "I have the results of the mass spec. This guy was buried in the Blue Desert for about 5,113 years, give or take 50."

"Come on, let's move it!" Booth said. "Our plane leaves in an hour."

"Fine." Brennan sighed. "Which intern are we taking?"

"That would be me." The British squintern walked into the lab.

"Let's go!" said Angela.

* * *

The Warehouse…

"This is where the… remains are." Myka said. She led the Jeffersonian team to a back room. Pete sat with his back turned towards the group, facing the remains.

"I'm Angela, Angela Montenegro. This is Hodgins, Booth, Vincent, Brennan, and Cam." She pointed to each person.

"I'm Myka Bering, and this is my partner, Pete." Myka explained.

Pete turned around.

"Sully?"

A/N The same actor plays Pete and Sully, so the squint squad is confused.

This is my first fanfiction, hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks evenmoor, I totally forgot about Steve! He'll be in this chapter (kind of). Also you're my first reviewer ever, so you're just way awesome. :) Also, sorry for not updating sooner, I was having technical difficulties. But I have 3 new chapters!

**KPOV**

The Bed and Breakfast…

I smiled. So, Brennan was at the warehouse. My plan was working exactly right, except for one small detail. She didn't bring Fisher. Well, Jinks will work. I went inside the Bed and Breakfast, and found his room. Picking through his clothes, I found the perfect thing: an old athletic shirt. I stuffed it inside my pocket and moved on to H.G.'s room. Inside, I found a small bottle labeled TJKV. I quickly decoded it: GONE. It was an experimental chemical formula that made you disappear. I pocketed it. Inside Artie's room I found the files necessary for my plan.

I pulled out my rifle as I walked to the balcony. (It wasn't actually loaded; I was using it as binoculars.) Outside the Warehouse were several cars. I quickly determined which one was Brennan's. It was a nice deep blue Grand Caravan, big enough to carry the whole team. Intel and supplies having been gathered, I walked back to Univille.

Univille Hotel…

Back at my hotel, I walked up to my room. I opened the files I had gotten from Artie's room. These were the files about Annie Oakley's lucky coin and William Dean Howells's book, _A Traveler From Altura,_ along with a few other artifacts I wanted for myself, like the Phoenix and DeMille's riding crop. I opened my notebook, and started to make my plan.

A/N What do you think? Sorry, it's a short chapter, but I thought it gave a little insight into the killer. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

"_Sully?"_

"Who's Sully?" Pete asked.

"You." Booth said.

"I think I know my own name!" said Pete.

"What is going on in here?!" Artie exclaimed as he walked in.

"Booth here seems to think my name is Sully," explained Pete.

"Wait… you're not _Seeley _Booth, are you?" Artie asked.

"Well, yes, I am." Booth said. "What's it to you?" Pete snickered.

"Some things are not what they appear. For example, 2 years ago, you shot a clown. You were temporarily replaced by Timothy Sullivan, right?" Artie inquired.

"Yes." Booth said. "Why?"

"Let me finish. Sullivan developed a relationship with your partner." He glanced at Brennan. "Sullivan was really Pete. He was undercover. Gordon Gordon was really H.G.- er, Helena, in disguise. You'll meet her later. Anyway, Pete was there to recover what we call an 'artifact'. I'll explain that later, too. The murders, which were exactly like your book, were the result of someone getting their hands on a relic, so to speak. This relic was the original copy of _The Traveler From Altura, _by-"

"William Dean Howell." Myka finished.

"That's ridiculous!" Brennan said. "How can a book cause homicides?"

"Well, an artifact is an item that is imbued with a certain spirit. It is usually caused by extreme emotion, be it happy, sad, mad or glad. This spirit gives the items powers. For example, Helena used Harriet Tubman's thimble to transform into Gordon Gordon." Artie explained.

"The artifact had the power to bring books to life, and the killer decided to use it on your book." Pete added. "Some of this is starting to come back to me!"

"So, if Gordon Gordon was really this 'Helena', why was Booth referred to him from the FBI?" Cam asked.

"Government works in mysterious ways." Artie clapped her on the shoulder. "We can talk about this later. We kind of have a murder to solve!"

"Okay. The rate of decomposition suggests the victim died 1-2 days ago." Cam said, pulling on her gloves.

"I see particulates!" Hodgins picked up a sample with a pair of tweezers. "This looks like diatomaceous earth."

"The Warehouse floor is mixed with diatomaceous earth! It keeps the artifacts from reacting." Myka said excitedly. Pete rolled his eyes at her. "What? It was in the manual!"

"So this person, whoever it is, was murdered in the Warehouse."


	4. Chapter 4

The Warehouse….

"We need to find where the victim was murdered!" Cam exclaimed.

"Fine, we'll go look." Booth said, gesturing towards Brennan.

"I'll come with you." Myka said. "The Warehouse can be dangerous."

"I sent Claudia and Steve to the Farnsworth aisle, so she can build Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan Farnsworths." Artie said. "May I have the pleasure of showing them their first glimpse of the Warehouse, while we're waiting?"

"Be my guest!" Myka said.

"Come with me." Artie and the Jeffersonian team walked onto the balcony overlooking the Warehouse floor. "I like to think of this as America's attic." Artie commented. The team was silently awestruck. "Okay, you wait here. I'll check for any artifact disturbances."

"I already did that." Claudia walked onto the balcony. "Jinksy is going to H.G. 53-8."

BZZZZZZZ! BZZZZZ!

"What is that?" Angela asked.

"That's a Farnsworth. It's how we communicate around here." Artie said distractedly. "Steve, what did you find?"

"This." Steve turned the camera so Artie could see. There was a pool of blood, but that wasn't what Steve was looking at. All the artifacts on the shelves near the blood were gone, except one: Apollo's shrine. "Apparently, Apollo's shrine has the power to burn someone alive."

"Is this an 'artifact'?" asked Brennan.

"Yes, it is. Do you remember how I said some things are not what they appear to be?" Artie shrugged. "This is what I meant. Continue, Steve."

"Thank you. Now I think the shrine caused this puddle. It looks-"

"No." Brennan and Hodgins said at the same time. "If the victim was burned, there would be no blood. This is probably a clue." Hodgins added.

"No. No no no no no. NO." Artie muttered. "MacPherson! He loved Greek mythology!"

"But MacPherson is dead!" Claudia said.

"The Phoenix. The Phoenix! It has been said that it has the power to bring back the dead. A residual effect, so to say. The whole 'turning into dust inside the Warehouse' thing is most likely gone, too." Artie said.

"But I think the most important question is, whose blood is this, and how did they get into the Warehouse?" Steve asked.

"Take samples of that blood. Then call all your people, and tell them to meet here in 10 minutes." Booth commanded. " And by all your people, I mean anyone with access to this place."

"Okay, is anyone missing?" Booth asked Artie.

"Well, Mrs. Fredrick. But it isn't her; the Warehouse would be gone."

"If you say so. Anyone else?" Booth said slowly.

"Umm... Artie? Leena's not here!" H.G. said. Artie's eyes widened. "Maybe she's at the B and B." He said, frantic. He called her on his Farnsworth. There was no answer.

"Leena's the victim."

A/N Cliffhanger! Did you guys see Bones on Monday? Caroline hitting on Andrew was so hilarious! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I was in Saint Louis without a computer.

The Warehouse…

"Leena!" Myka cried. "But she was at her parents' house!"

"I just called Amelia." Artie said grimly. "They never had plans. They're leaving for Canada on Thursday."

"But why would Leena lie to us?" H.G. said.

"Maybe she agrees with How I Met Your Mother about Canada." Pete joked weakly.

"Not funny, Pete." Booth said. "Who's this Leena?"

"Officially, she's an innkeeper. But she works for the Warehouse, and runs the inn we all stay in." Artie ran his hand through his hair. "She knew almost everything about this Warehouse. If she joined MacPherson, I just-" He shook his head.

"Why do you assume she helped him?" Angela asked. "You don't know for sure."

"You didn't know Leena. She would never lie to us." Pete said. "Ever."

"She was controlled by him once." Artie reminded them. "MacPherson used the Pearl of Wisdom."

"He doesn't have it now, though." Claudia said. "It's right here." She opened a small box on her desk. Inside was the pearl.

"That doesn't answer the most important question." Brennan said. "How did Leena get killed?"

"That will require a thorough investigation of the remains." Cam said.

"Well, lets get started then." Hodgins said.

The Warehouse…

"There are small scrapes on the back of the pelvis, skull, and all the cervical vertebrae from C-3 to C-7." Vincent said.

"Remodeling indicates this happened postmortem, probably when the skeleton was moved to this room." Brennan said. "Was the skeleton here when you found it?"

"Yes." Artie said. "MacPherson must have moved it here."

"These banana slugs are in the larvae stage." Hodgins said. "That puts time of death at 1-2 days ago, like Cam said."

"So how did you guys not notice a skeleton in here for 2 days?" Booth asked.

"Well, the only things in here are files." Steve said. "I came in this morning to get the files about the Farnsworths for Claudia."

"Um, Artie?" Brennan stepped in. "Are there any artifacts that can recreate a firing squad?"

"Yeah, we have Gary Gilmore's journal." Artie responded. His eyes narrowed. "You think Leena was killed with an artifact?"

"Come look." She pointed to the skeleton "Here, here, here, here, and here. They're bullet holes. The only way I can think that they would be caused is by a firing squad."

"Leena was killed with an artifact."

A/N: My spring break is over, so I'll be posting less often, maybe once or twice a week.


End file.
